


【铁虫】绝对适配

by Annietime07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annietime07/pseuds/Annietime07
Summary: *abo 有私设*铁人单身设定





	【铁虫】绝对适配

Peter是一个感知不到别人信息素的omega，但他丝毫不觉得困扰。  
世界生育率平稳上升了一个世纪后，无论是omega还是alpha的基因都不再有那么强势的现实特性了，ao在数量上也急剧减少。beta的生育率逐渐提高接近普通水平。也有个别的alpha和omega出现像Peter一样的情况，虽然血液检测出来是alpha或omega，但本身的情况更像beta。  
也许再过几个世纪，abo属性就会彻底消失，地球上所有人都是一个属性了。  
Peter很欣慰的想着，如果以前那些备受歧视，或由于身体原因无法实现理想的omega能看到今天的态势，应当会非常开心吧。  
由于社会发展状态的变化，以及平权主义者不断的努力，一个人的属性已经并不是判断一个人的主要标准。反而如果一个alpha与一个和自己适配的omega结合，是会得到非常多的祝福的。偶尔还有omega在公共场合不小心发情的新闻，也是提示而非恶意的成分居多，卫生署也在定期的提醒血液检测为omega的人类仍需注意自身安全。  
Peter有一个omega朋友，是他从小一起长大的邻居，他是一个能感知别人信息素的omega，发情期也比Peter更凶一点。  
Peter的发情期基本上是不需要用药物处理的，他的发情期总的来说就像宿醉的状态持续三天左右，头痛，昏沉，偶尔发烧，基本上就没有别的不适了。哦对了，Peter还是蜘蛛侠，他感觉他的发情期有点像刚被蜘蛛咬了的那几天。也正是基于此，他更觉得很幸运，他的发情期甚至不会影响他夜巡。  
他有一次去问那个omega朋友他的发情期是什么样的，朋友告诉他，嗅觉会变得敏感，会突然非常缺安全感，想要待在熟悉的环境里。  
他想了想，觉得自己果然是个beta。

直到他遇见Tony stark本人前，他都不觉得所谓omega的基因天性使他和别人有什么不同。  
甚至连他的婶婶May Parker，都不会再在这件事上多唠叨他，你就知道Peter真的是一个很不omega的omega了。  
牵着蛛丝在城市里荡来晃去就是他最爱的事。  
他其实有点好奇omega的发情期到底是什么感觉，他也想知道自己的信息素感觉起来是怎样的，但他本人基本上感觉不到什么人的信息素，尤其是如今社会alpha和omega都很少。他曾经很用力的尝试去感觉他那个omega朋友的信息素，那是一种很微妙的冲动，会让他觉得温暖可接近，更像是一种属于同伴的感应。  
他朋友则笑着戳他的头，“我能感觉到你的信息素。”  
“啊？我以为我没有信息素。”  
“每个人都有信息素的，我们只是对这个比较敏感。”  
“那我的信息素是什么感觉？”  
朋友又笑了，“少年。”  
“啊？意思是说我长不大呗？”  
“不，”朋友歪着脑袋想了想，“是纯净的感觉。”  
这太抽象了，Peter理解不了。  
“可能是因为你感觉不到别人的信息素，所以从来不会被影响吧。”  
Peter觉得有理。  
他在新闻上看过现在社会ao配对的比例非常非常低，有些人固执的觉得alpha就应该找一个omega，但更多人早已不再介意这些，认为爱情至上。  
他一直为自己是一个进步开放社会的人类而骄傲，并不觉得omega一定需要一个alpha，最近在学校也总在留意一个叫liz的高年级女孩，他觉得自己有点喜欢她。  
当然，我们要再重复一次，这都是在他见到Tony stark本人前的事情。

那天他放学回家，像往常一样背着书包戴着耳机，却在楼下就开始心跳加速，他自己未能注意到这点微小的变化，却在推开门后僵在原地。  
“你……你你你好，stark先生。”  
男人从容的转头，“你好，Peter，我是来谈关于你申请的基金项目的。”  
Peter当时觉得自己好像被什么钉在了原地，他感觉到了一种非常非常陌生的，有侵略感的，却又极其吸引他的东西在空气中流窜，他忍不住深呼吸，心跳却越来越快，他的耳朵慢慢的红了。  
这时他们已经来到Peter房间谈话，Tony看着Peter越来越红的耳根，有些疑惑，“kid，你没事吧？”  
Peter看过来的时候眼神已经有点迷茫了，“怎么了？我不知道，我好像…有点热。”  
Tony拿手扇了扇风，他也有点热。  
也不是热，是燥，这个屋子里好像有一种特别的东西在吸引他，极纯净的，热烈的，让他忍不住再多说几句多待一会儿。  
他走过去，原本想试试看Peter有没有发烧，却在碰到他额头之后没有挪开手，而是缓缓的顺着他脸侧摸到他脖颈。  
气氛莫名的暧昧起来。  
Peter抖了一下。  
Tony猛地甩甩头站起来，他盯着Peter说道，“你是个omega。”  
Peter点点头，他仿佛也懂了什么，“你…是alpha吗？”  
“是。”  
Peter看起来更迷茫了，“可是，我感觉不到别人的信息素啊。”  
Tony微微睁大眼，“我也是。”

他们两个的交谈在一个极诡异的氛围里结束，两个人到最后都手足无措。  
Tony几乎是仓皇逃窜般离开Peter的家。  
他要跟Tony去德国，完成一个任务。  
Tony离开后Peter才觉得空气重新开始流通了，他拉过被子蒙住头，第一次体会被天性支配的感觉。  
想逃，知道危险，但忍不住要靠近。  
能闻到那人身上的香水味，甚至能闻到他皮肤上那种温暖干燥的味道。  
Peter纠正自己，那不是味道，那就是一种感觉，直觉。  
他过来摸自己脸的时候，Peter忍不住想要偏头蹭进他手掌里去，没有什么特别的理由，仿佛是一种肌肉记忆，可这分明是他们第一次见面。  
他不知道这是不是他第一次与一个alpha近距离交谈，但这是他第一次感觉到本能的支配。

Tony坐在车里发呆，他的车在这个小巷子里闪闪发光显得格格不入，如果再让他说出一样在这片区域里闪闪发光的东西，他会说那是Peter的眼睛。  
这不是他第一次与一个omega近距离接触，所以他才完全放松了警惕。  
他是一个感觉不到别人信息素的alpha。  
他的情况比Peter还要严重一些，他身边有几个alpha同事，但他从没因此更好斗。他甚至和几个omega上过床，除了比较方便之外，他没有任何别的感觉。  
直到刚才，Tony握拳用力，他是一个不需要靠alpha信息素就能让别人臣服的人，作为科学家他更始终坚信理性的思考才是人类的智慧，但刚才，他仿佛被唤醒了什么，那是从本性里挣扎着破土而出的警醒、控制和占有。  
ao之间的吸引是双向的。  
任何交流之间的吸引都是双向的。但你有没有体会过，在原始森林中，在参天树木之间，在腐烂的树叶和动物尸骨中，在遮天蔽日的藤蔓和潮湿的空气中，看见刺目阳光，嗅到隐约花香，感受新鲜空气。  
这是体会过一次就再也不可能忘记的，灵魂深处在呐喊的渴望。  
我生而，对你渴望。  
Tony看看自己已经过于紧绷的裤子，他没有办法，说到底这是一种动物本能，去占有，去控制，去撕咬，去繁衍。  
在脑子理性思考之前，我的信息素引诱你，你的信息素包围我。  
而此时，Tony尽力屏蔽本性中沸腾的感觉，去想那个男孩。  
青涩，那是写在脸上的干净。  
难得的不幼稚，身负万钧之力，却只想做脚踏实地的事。  
聪明，目光澄澈明亮，虽然害羞但无比坚定。  
他又无法控制的想起男孩毛茸茸的头发，通红的耳朵尖，他脸颊颈侧的皮肤手感。  
完蛋。Tony一脚油门踩下去，又回头看了一眼。  
他基本上没想过会来这个区，但误打误撞被唤醒的本能提醒他，hey，这才是你的命运之地。

到德国之后，Happy把Peter安顿在酒店。  
Tony忍了又忍一忍再忍，最后也没能忍住还是去看了Peter。  
在助手的口中Peter是个相当有活力，话多且皮的孩子。  
眼下这个孩子却红着一张脸坐在离他半个屋子远的沙发上，看着他欲说还休。  
Tony很想提醒他，他这个样子其实更危险。  
他走到Peter身边的沙发坐下，“你不用怕我。”  
“…我不怕你，先生，我就是不太习惯，这种…能感觉到别人信息素的感觉。”  
Tony尽量的放松自己，好不叫Peter感觉到更多侵略性。  
“是这样的，如果我们两个都放松心情，正常交流，信息素就不会那么浓。你知道你也会影响我的吧。”  
“哦……，好的我试试。”  
Peter反复的深呼吸了几下，用力做出最放松最正经的样子，Tony看他可爱又好笑，却不敢再说什么，生怕他控制不住自己的信息素。  
“先生，我觉得有件事还是有必要跟您讲一下，以免影响任务。”  
“你说。”  
“我…发情期快到了，那个，我是说，平时我的发情期基本上就像小感冒一样，是不会影响我行动的。但是我觉得如果出任务的话还是有必要跟您说一声，我带了药，但我不知道…就是我被蜘蛛咬过您知道的，我代谢很快，一般药物对我都没什么用的。”  
Tony盯着他看了几秒，突然欺身凑近了一点仿佛是去闻Peter身上的味道。  
总的来说信息素不是闻到的，但他能感受到Peter的心跳和体温，和一种正在攀升的冲动，是那种花苞快要开花的冲动。  
alpha是能感觉到omega发情期的。  
Peter突然又觉得难以呼吸了，他往后缩了缩，却不自觉地手软腿软。  
Tony对他影响太大了，他不能确定这次发情期还能像以前那样轻松渡过。这也是一种对危险的本能直觉。  
“我来用药。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我来用抑制剂，这样我们就不会互相影响。”  
“谢谢。”  
Tony站起身摸了摸Peter的头，“晚安。”

战斗结束后Tony送Peter回酒店，车子走了很久，Peter开始有点烦躁。他觉得自己可能是太累了，车里又太安静，他莫名有点昏沉，闭上眼却又睡不着，他很想赶快回家去，拿被子包裹自己。  
他转头去看Tony，Tony正用一种很生硬的姿势别开头去看自己那边的窗外，但脖子上的青筋暴起，仿佛在极力忍着什么。  
Peter知道抑制剂对alpha来说副作用比对omega还要大，顿时担心起来，“先生？你还好吧？”  
Tony僵硬的转回头来看他，“没事。”  
他额头上已经有一层薄汗，Peter在自己反应过来之前就已经用手抚了上去。  
这一刻空气中突然有什么爆发出来，Peter吓得一缩，Tony却抓住了他的手。  
抑制剂失效了。  
助手身为beta也从狭小的空间里感觉出了不妙的氛围，瞥了一眼后视镜，知情识趣的升起了隔板。  
Tony盯着他慢慢的靠近，那种压迫感前所未有的席卷了Peter，他想逃，但四肢酸软。  
Tony看起来神智并不那么清明，他把头埋进Peter颈窝深深吸气，Peter则像是被狮子咬住后颈的猎物一动不敢动。  
Tony抬起头看他，“你要发情了，我能感觉到。”  
Peter的脸腾的蹿红，他坚强的开口说道，“好像是的，stark先生，您能稍微离我远一点吗，我有点不舒服。”  
Tony此前从不知道抑制剂失效是这样的感觉，毕竟他从来没用过，在遇见Peter之前更不知道信息素互相影响是什么样的情景。  
他很清醒，他觉得自己是清醒的，但控制不了自己的言行，想做的动作想说的话远在思考之前就行动了。  
他知道他吓到Peter了，空气中Peter那种青涩热烈的刺激又来了，越来越浓，但他感觉不到排斥，没有排斥。  
所以他吻了上去。  
唇舌交缠之间他感觉到男孩的手臂绕上来环住了他的脖子，于是他更进一步，扣住男孩的腰压向自己，手从他衣服下摆钻进去抚摸光滑的皮肤。  
Peter开始大口的喘息，Tony的呼吸也粗重起来。  
Peter觉得Tony说的对，他要发情了，他觉得自己像一块奶酪从内部开始融化，他感到害怕，于是他把头埋到Tony的胸膛，手臂死死的抱住他，收缩四肢，仿佛想要整个人缩进他怀里去。  
Tony被他这个样子唤醒了一些神智，omega在不熟悉的地方发情是很痛苦的事。  
他降下车窗呼吸两口冷风试图冷静一点，又降下隔板，吩咐助手直接开进地下停车场他们坐直梯进房间。

进房间的时候Peter体温已经开始升高，Tony一拳砸开Peter的行李箱翻出几件衣服胡乱铺在床上，好让酒店的床铺有一点Peter自己的味道。  
Peter则挂在Tony身上不停的往他脖颈处拱，Tony觉得自己的身体和灵魂都在被纠缠，他尽力去安抚Peter，抚摸他的头发和脊背，避开危险的地方。  
他知道这个当口两个人都箭在弦上，但他大脑最深处的理智还在提醒他别趁人之危，因为很珍惜，因为有渴望，所以不想轻易的得到或失去。  
他挣扎着开口，因为知道再不说就会失去机会。  
“pete，我临时标记你好不好，你就不会这么害怕了，好吗？”  
给两个人建立起联系，Tony就成为Peter安全感来源的一部分，他的本能要求他去撕扯，但他的理智拽住最后的缰绳要求他珍视。  
Peter在昏昏沉沉中想起曾看过的什么科普，要求omega提防所谓临时标记带来的亲密感骗局，不可随随便便交上自己的后颈腺体。  
他一边惊讶自己还能想起这些，一边模模糊糊的笑了一下，使劲搂住Tony的脖子，仿佛溺水的人抓住一块浮木，边点头边想，如果是Tony Stark，骗局就骗局吧。  
他在发情的初期，又在一个完全陌生的环境里，这让他非常焦躁不安，Tony让他本能的觉得危险，但信息素的影响和内心的信任又让他无法把自己从Tony身上拔开。  
Tony把他侧放在床上，从背后抱住他，吻他的后颈，靠近腺体的时候，Peter颤抖了一下，Tony把他抱的更紧，更轻柔的吻他安抚他，轻轻舔上腺体。  
Peter抓住Tony的手蜷缩的更厉害，口中溢出一丝说不好是害怕还是渴望的呻吟，Tony脑子一热，加了点力去舔那块皮肤。  
“……呃…别，别，直接咬吧，先生。”  
Tony咬破那块皮肤沾上自己的口水的时候，Peter觉得被一股暖流包围，那是一种如释重负的放松感，他几乎是马上昏沉了下去，挣扎着翻身拼命挤进Tony怀里，扣的严丝合缝，然后就不管不顾的睡了过去。  
Tony被他搂的死紧，在铺天盖地男孩的信任感和安全感中被催眠，天知道他其实还硬着。  
但Peter可能是第一次这么剧烈的发情，初期阶段情绪波动太大，按住强上可能会有危险，而且也舍不得。这个时候由omega的信息素去引导才是最合适的做法。  
Tony在跟着睡着前想，我这种alpha再往前倒一百年肯定会被平权协会授予什么奖章吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 猛踩一脚急刹车。  
pwp写成纯爱的就是我了。  
不想写传统的信息素是各种味道这样，也并不是完全的动物本性设定。  
人贵在可以为爱控制自己嘛。  
本来是必须让他俩do的，但写到这里怎么都do不下去了，铁爹不干。这种时候要do当然万分容易，但我还是想要PP被珍视，被捧在掌心宠！  
而且我认真觉得发情也是有阶段的，毕竟是荷尔蒙的变化嘛。  
会有番外的，abo不doi简直对不起自己。  
Thanks for reading！


End file.
